Never Again
by RR94
Summary: Ed and Al got their bodies back. Ed goes off to war shortly after returning to the Rockbell's. He visits every other month. And writes letters. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.Pairings:Ed/Winry,Al meets someone
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The series belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Chapter 1**

Three months it has been since Ed and Al got their bodies back. Ed was the same fifteen year old boy. Al on the other hand had innocence of a ten year old boy. Winry cried for joy (as Ed had said she would). They were fairly peaceful until the army needed every alchemist 15 and older. As Ed left his nostaligic little town of Risembool, Winry caught is wrist. Her eyes were glossy. She whispered three words. "Write to us."

Ed smiled and nodded. "I will." Ed answered softly.

Winry flinched when she heard the loud whistle of Ed's train. He smiled at her. Winry didn't want Ed to leave. She wanted to chase after the train. At the same time she felt like she couldn't move. Tears dripped from her cheek. Al was waiting there for her at the chestnut wooden bench.

The walk home was long and quiet. I felt weird not having Ed there.

Dinner was also long and quiet. Ed normally would make up most of the conversations. He would constantly brag about how great he was (except for being short for his age). Al was the first one to break the silence. "I hope brother is safe."

Winry looked up at him and smiled. She knew he would be alright if he was able to get his body back safely. So why did she feel she needed to worry about him. Was it because she was used to seeing Al by his side? I guess not since Al didn't remember anything before his mother died. Ever since Al had his body, it was as if he wasn't so close to Ed anymore. Winry could tell Ed wanted that bond back. He was always depressed when he went to his mother's grave alone.

The night was dark. Everyone was sleeping except for Al. Winry was wrong when she thought Al didn't love his brother as much anymore. In fact Al couldn't bear to be without him. Tears were falling as he thought about the night Ed got the telegram for his departure. Al wanted to cry, but Ed told him to be brave for Winry. He didn't want Winry to cry. I would only make him harder to leave. Why Ed made the decision to go, was beyond him. Al always knew Ed hated war. So why did he leave? The thoughts made Al drowsy as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The morning came slowly. Al hadn't slept that much. He didn't sleep much at all since they came back to Risembool. He always had a strange dream of a suit of armor.

"Al!!!!Get out of Bed!!!!" Winry was always like that to Ed in the morning. I guess now she found a new victim.

Al laughed at the one time when she actually came in with a bucket of cold water (cause Ed wouldn't wake up) and poured it on his face. Ed was so angry with her, he didn't speak to her the whole day and cursed at her occasionally.

Al was brought back to reality with the feeling of a large foot pushing against him. Al found himself landing on the ground face first.

Breakfast was full of tension. Al had bruise on his forehead and thought how Ed ever survived waking up to that every morning. Winry was smirking proudly to herself. I didn't always work when Ed wasn't still fast asleep. "Winry, can you go to town for me. I have a customer today who wants automail for the first time. It might take the whole you get some pain medicine and food." Pinako asked breaking the tension.

"Only if Al comes with me." She smirked again looking at Al.

She would normally taunt Ed until he agreed to go with her. Al on the other hand enjoyed town life. He nodded his head. Winry didn't feel so proud anymore. Since Al wasn't as stubborn as Ed.

As Al and Winry made their way to the town, they filled the walk with a non-stop complaining of Winry and how it was nice to not have Ed being depressed and scaring local children cause he was in a bad mood about not wanting to go. She was gateful to Al for not doing what Ed would do.

Al had then started to notice something. But he needed evidence to prove it. In Al's mind he made a list on how to not provoke Winry. 1st one: When Winry says to get out of bed. Get out of bed, she will show you no mercy. 2nd: Do not do what Ed would do when helping Winry in town. Al needed more time to think of more reasons why Winry would always get angry with Ed.

The town was a cheerful place. The sun was out and clouds were just hovering. Kids were playing while the parents would stop and chat. He couldn't really understand why Ed didn't like it in town.

The first stop was at the old shacked pharmacy. Al remembered when Ed and Al ever got sick their mother always came here for medicine. The nostaligic old man (Al couldn't remember his name) stood at behind the old wooden counter. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "It's been a long time Alphonse. But where's your brother. He normally comes here with Miss. Rockbell here." his voice even sounded the same.

"I'm afraid Ed had to leave for that annoying war." answered Winry sounding irritated.

"I see. I hope he is doing alright. I heard not even the most greatest alchemists could stand against them." Winry looked at him funny. What does he mean by them?

A chill went up Al's spine. His face creased with worry. He quickly tried to remain calm. He could worry when Winy wasn't in the room.

After Winry had got her things they left for the market. It was filled with fresh vegetables, fruit, and chickens. Winry gathered everything that was needed and bought the fresh new food.

The walk back from town was silent. Al finally got a good glimpse at her face and her eyes were ceased with worry. Her eyes turned glossy. "Winry, it's okay. Ed's fine, and god knows what he's complaining about right now." Winry turned to Al and smiled. He knew it was a fake one. I guess she misses him already.

Den greeted them both as they reached the house. Winry unpacked the food and gave the medicine to Pinako. Pinako then stopped and handed her a small white envelope. She picked up the pace to the living room. Al followed behind and sat beside her on the soft couch. She opened the letter and smiled. "It's from Ed." she whispered in excitement.

_Dear Al, Winry, and Aunt Pinako,_

_Where do I start, I met Mustang when we first got off the train. I ended up in his group, and asked the guy next me to shoot me, thats how I met my new friend Roger. At first he looked at me strange and then started laughing. The tents we stay in are not all that comfortable. The food here sucks. But then again it is a war. We had our first attack, but we won the fight very easily. I told the guys about all of you, and when I mentioned Winry, the said my face went peaceful, and they thought you were my girlfriend (sorry Winry). _

_P.S: If you guys reply, please send a gun to shoot me. And I miss you._

_From, _

_Ed_

Winry smiled at the letter. She rested her head on Al's shoulder, still smiling. Al noticed she looked relieved. 3rd: When Winry is happy, everyone is happy.

Lunch was lonely. Pinako was taking care of the customer that was now resting. Al wanted to eat outside in peace. And Winry was just placing the letter on the wall near Ed's bed.

The warmth of the sun was fading as clouds were covering the nice blue sky. Before it would start raining, Al wanted to do something he hadn't done since he got back. He walked up the familiar to the peaceful cemetery. And stopped peacefully before his mother's grave. He wanted to go with Ed when he was asked, but he didn't want Ed to have to fake smile and say to him to be brave or it's alright now. That's what Al didn't understand the most. It's alright now. How is it alright?? Especially when they have no home and no family. It just seemed to not make sense.

That night Al fell asleep to the sound of the rain. Worried if his brother is alright. Al closed his eyes, and dreamt of a suit of armor, this time walking beside his brother.

**August, 7****th**

It has been about a month since Ed was gone. And a month since he last wrote to them. Worry kept gaining inside Winry. Every night Al thought even heard her once crying herself to sleep. Nor did she bother him anymore. Hope was slowly fading for his safety.

As Winry was taking care of a customer, Al slowly walked into the room. He saw her distant gaze. Filled with worry even more than him. He wanted to assure her was alright, but walked back to the kitchen, considering she was busy.

When Winry finished, she noticed Pinko approaching her with a small white envelope. A nice smile that warmed Al was instantly planted on her face. She quickly ran to the soft couch and began opening the letter. Al sat beside her. 4th: When Winry smiles it's as if the sun is warming their hearts. She has a nice smile.

Winry was practically crying and laughing at the letter. She looked up and smiled. "He's safe and is coming home to recuperate for a whole month." Al felt a smile and saw that he will be home coming home some time tomorrow. Pinako instantly started to discuss making his favorite dish of hers.

Everyone that night was anxious for tomorrow. It had been a month since they had last seen him. They were all laughing at what his expression would be and what he would complain about when he got here. Winry was smiling bigger than ever. She missed him.

Sleep had not been present at all. Winry didn't want to be tired and crouchy all day, Al thought the same, and so the household ended up sleeping soundly. Dreaming of Ed.

The afternoon came early. Winry and Al were about to leave for the train station. As they walked, their conversation was filled with laughter and liveliness. Neither of them couldn't stop talking about Ed probably bragging about surviving the first month of war.

Ed's train stopped before them. As Ed stepped out he felt Winry embracing him, not wanting to let go. He hugged her back saying. "I missed you too." Al walked to Ed and joined the group hug. They stayed there for about twenty minutes before leaving. Ed was of course bragging about how loved he was. Winry was smirking. Knowing she got to kick out Ed of bed in the morning. Al was just happy. Everyone was to see Ed safe.

Dinner was filled a very long conversation and catching up. Winry told Ed he would have to go with her to town tomorrow. Ed glared at her, but then agreed. Al asked if he could come. Ed smiled and nodded.

The brothers lay in the beds beside one another. Al leaned on his side. "Ed." Al whispered, as Ed looked at him with a drowsy look. "Ed I noticed the way you treat Winry for a while. And I was wondering." Al was thinking back to his list. "Do you love her." Ed was silent for at least two minutes before answering. "Ya." Ed looked up, "Just don't tell her." Al nodded keeping his promise.

The morning was full of Ed and Winry arguing because Winry kicked Ed out of bed again. "Come on Ed!!!!You should be used to it by now!!" Winry snapped.

"I swear one day you will be the death of me!!!!" Ed retorted back

"What do you mean by that!!!", "Exactly what it sounds like."

Pinako was grinning and thought to herself _like a married couple._

The next few days were happy. Al and Winry spent as much time with Ed possible. Al even went with Ed to their mothers grave. Peace once again reigned over Risembool.

When it was finally the day Ed had to leave, Winry was the only one to walk him to the station. She smiled and kissed his cheek goodbye. Ed smiled and put his arms around her and said, "I will be back every other month."

Winry looked at him. "Anything could happen though." she whispered softly.

As Winry walked back to the house, she felt lonely. She needed Ed. Again she didn't want him to leave. She knew she was being selfish and decided to wait for him. Waiting was scary for her. But she will gather her bravery and lose all her fear.

**Authors note:** Finally the first chapter. I hope it's alright.

**Word of the Day: Poptarts.**

Try the strawberry shake flavor...It tastes like pockey :P.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The series belongs to Hirumo Arakawa**

** Chapter2**

**October, 1****st**

Seven days until Ed returns home for another month. Winry and Pinako were thinking and smiling at the letter he sent them. The pelting rain setting the mood as a frantic boy rushed through the door. "Aunt Pinako please help!"

Pinako looked at the drenched boy craddling a small, fragile girl in his arms. "Don't worry Al. I'll take care of her." Pinako smiled at the boy.

The was brought to the I.C.U room of the house. Al waited in the living room sitting patiently on the soft couch. Winry sat beside him looking tried. "Is she going to be okay?" Al asked filled with worry for the girl.

"Yes. She is resting right now. You may not remember this but I helped delivered a baby once in Rushvalley, and helped save Ed's life." Winry cringed at the memory that beheld her of Al in a brilliant suit of armor. Holding his own brother drenched in blood and missing two of his limbs.

Winry looked at Al puzzled from the question that taunted her thoughts ever since he came into the house frantic, holding that small girl. "Al, how did you find her?" Winry looked him straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

"I found her lying unconscious on the road as I was walking back from mom's grave." Al answered.

Winry nodded. Understanding the present situation.

The night came quickly. Drowsiness swept over the household like a peaceful veil. Everyone dragged themselves to their rooms for a peaceful rest. As Al past the I.C.U room he stopped. He heard the change of the breathing patterns of the girl. It sounded uneven. Almost as if she was awake. He turned to look into the room to see his prediction was true. He found himself staring into cold, fearful eyes that didn't know whether to trust him or not.

Al cautiously approached her bedside. She looked no older than he did. The girl flinched as he came closer. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Where am I," the girl asked with a cold icy glare.

Al gulped, "Your safe now." He answered with a smile trying to calm her down.

"That's not what I asked!!" she snapped back, "Where am I?"

"You're in Risembool at the Rockbell's residence," he answered not wanting to make her angrier.

As he turned to leave he felt a wrist pull hard as he faced her once more. This time her soft brown eyes were filled with tears. She sobbed for a good hour. Al with his kind heart, embraced her. He gently rubbed her back soothingly, while softly stroking her chocolate brown hair. He cringed at the memory but gathered his courage as he began to hum the sweet tune his mother would sing when Ed or him felt upset, or were fighting.

The girl wept into his shirt. Finally, his generous comfort soothed her as she fell asleep. Al placed her properly in her bed gently so he wouldn't wake.

Al closed the door to his room. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of a suit of armor.

The next morning was the same routine.

"AL!!!Get out of BED!!!" Winry pounded on the door.

Al opened the door smirking, and dared to use the phrase "That's what she said." He was caught off guard by a sweet giggle. He looked over to see a small, fragile girl sitting at the table. Smiling at him. He turned his head as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

Breakfast was filled on asking the girl who she was and where she came from, and what happened to cause her injuries.

"My name is Autumn Rutherford. I came from a little east of Risembool from a small poor community. My father was diagnosed with Pchycosis a few years back. Last week was when he finally lost it," the girl known now as Autumn continued as her face became melancholy.

"My mother was gone for a few days, and my father started going through an episode were he would hear voices. When she returned he looked her coldly in the eyes and asked if I really was his child. On her wedding day was the day she found out that she was pregnant with me. My real father was really my alchemy teacher. My father grew furious, and started to beat my mother to death. The voice inside him told him no one loved him. After my mother's pulse faded he then came after me. I escaped with a few injuries while my mother died. And my burned down my house with himself." Autumn cried as she explained what she went through.

"Don't worry you won't be alone. We'll be here for you." Al comforted as Autumn smiled a genuine smile in his direction.

"Well now. Seeing as that your homeless and have no parents. I suppose I can take you in. It's not like I haven't in the past." smiled Pinako.

Autumn smiled at them all. Knowing it will be okay.

Winry and Autumn spent the whole day bonding. Near lunch the two had become sisters. Winry was explaining how Al and his brother were alchemists too. Seeing as she was one herself. Autumn giggled when Winry talked about Ed and Al's adventures when they younger.

Autumn and Winry offered to prepare dinner. As the time of conversing and eating a home cooked meal came close, everyone gathered around the table. Cheerful, and without bliss.

After the meal, Autumn wanted to talk to Winry in private.

"Is there something wrong?" Winry asked smiling at her knew sister.

"Al told me he had a home before. With his mother and brother. He told me what he went through for the next few years of his life he couldn't remember. I was wondering if you knew what happened to him?" Autumn asked curiously.

Winry smiled at her questioned. "The best person to ask about that would be Edward."

**Authors note: Finally chapter two. This is acutally my second time writing it cause my computer deleted the first part of it. T.T. I hope you**

**enjoyed this chapter. **

**Word of the Day: Mr. Noodles**

** My new favourite is chicken flavour. You should try it. It's good (unless you already have)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer:I do not own anything. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hirumo Arakawa**

**Chapter 3**

As Ed stepped off onto the platform of his nostalgic little town of Risembool, he felt two gentle arms pulling him into an embrace. Ed smiled and turned to hold the beautiful blonde in his arms. "Told you I'd be back." Ed whispered in Winry's soft ear.

"I know." Winry smiled as her embrace tightened, not wanting to let him go.

Soon Winry was willing and decided to walk back to the house. When they arrived everyone greeted Ed. He noticed Autumn and asked who she was. Everyone filled him in and she even told him her hateful past. He greeted with a hug and smiled. Welcoming her into the family.

That night when everyone else was soundly asleep. Autumn crept into Ed's and Al's room.

"Edward nii-san." Autumn whispered as Ed turned to face her with drowsy eyes.

"Autumn nee-chan. Is there something wrong. It's really late at night." Ed sat up to her level.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else." Ed browed, but followed her into the dark familiar hallway.

"Edward nii-san, I was wondering. Al told me he ouldn't remember the last few years of his life. I was wonder if he recently has amnesia or something." Ed laughed.

"Sit down nee-san. It's a really long story." Ed smiled as he pulled himself to the floor of the hallway.

Autumn followed him and sat down as well. "I want to promise you to keep a secret. It can ruin Al's happiness." Ed said immediately as Autumn sat next to him.

"I promise I won't judge you." Autumn smiled in promising.

"It all began when our mother died. We loved her so much we couldn't live without her. So it was my stupid, ignorant idea to bring her back." Autumn calmed him as she saw such a pessimist face.

"Sorry. Anyways, what we did next was forbidden. We performed a human transmutation. However, it failed. I lost my right arm and left leg. Al lost his body. Quickly, I attached his soul to a brilliant seven foot tall armor. It worked. I brought my brother back. However, it was far from over when we recovered from it. I ended up having automail replacing my lost limbs. We then went on a journey to recover what we lost. In alchemy terms they would call it repenting from a severe sin. I became a State Alchemist and had access to thousands of alchemy books which might contain the answer to our situation. We discovered one possible way. The Philosphors Stone. Eventually our journey benefitted us. As you can see we got our bodies back." Ed stood up as he looked at Autumn's curiosity fade away into a smile.

"What an incredible bond you and your brother have. To be able to stick together like that. For Al to be able to forgive his brother for all that happened. That is a true bond of a love between brothers and friends and family that stick together for their dreams to come true. To make sure that they are never parted." Autumn was in tears. But not sorrowful tears. Ones that showed love and joy.

"I never had a bond like that, but now. Now I know it's going to be okay. Because now. I have a family. I have an amazing and funny older brother, and a beautiful loving, caring big sister. And a best friend, who I know will always be there for me. That is a bond I have always yearned for. Now I have it." Autumn was interrupted when Ed bent down to wipe her tears and pull her into a nice hug.

She let it out into his shirt. She cried out her emotions. Everything that was bottled up inside her. Her fountain of emotions burst and made her feel okay. "Thank you." she whispered into Ed's shirt.

"What are big brothers for." Ed smiled.

Autumn wept for a whole two hours. When she calmed down she felt joy. Love and comfort. Given to her by her new caring family. As Ed closed the door, he fell asleep. Smiling to himself. That he was able give joy to his new younger family member.

_I forgive him _thought Al as he opened his eyes once he confirmed his brother was fast asleep. Al heard everything Ed told Autumn. When he heard Ed leave the room. He stood behind the door and listened. From what he heard, he believed. He even began to remember some of their travels.

_I love brother so much, I forgive him. I know should be angry. But I feel remorse, and love. I know Ed didn't say anything cause he knew I wouldn't be happy. He has to be the greatest big brother anyone could ever have. _

Al eventually fell asleep to his thoughts. This time sleeping soundly. Dreaming of one of Winry's fresh baked apple pies.

**Authors Notes: Sorry it's kind of short. My instincts told me to end at Al's comment about winry's apple pies. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Word of the day: Apple Pie**

**Stupid Al!!! He got me craving it!!I still love him though and Ed!! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu does. I'm just writing a fanfic, that includes the characters from FMA.**

** Chapter 4**

** December, 25****th**

"Happy Holidays, Onii-san," Autumn handed Ed her nicely wrapped gift.

When unwrapped away from its beautiful covering design Ed, smiled and placed his warm hand on the top of her head. His eyes and lips worded each letter of a simple thank you very softly. "Ed, come quick!! It's snowing!!" Ed bounded to where Al was standing.

Ed's golden orbs widened in excitement. Just like the boy he acted on the crisp, joyful Channakah mornings spent with his mother, and Al. The two boys bounded out the door and into the snow. Den bounding right after them. Such laughter, and joy of being in the soft white blanket when Ed pulled her into the cold snow and smiled down at her. He was happy. They all were. She wanted to cry joyfully and have this smiling moment of Ed stay forever. Winry despite being in the cold snow, and on the brink tears. Felt warm and safe. She knew it wouldn't last long. Ed had a couple of weeks left, before he had to leave. To go back to that pointless war that dragged loved ones away from one another, for too long, or forever.

"Winry, you feeling okay?" Ed's look said it all.

Winry nodded in reassurance. Ed smiled and bent down to the still Winry lying in the cold snow. He leaned in and kissed her gently. When they separated he smiled. "I'm glad."His beautiful, angelic smile increased as he was about to bend to down to kiss her again, when a slight cough came from a grinning pinako standing between the cold outdoors and the warmth of the indoors.

Everyone went back inside. Ed had his arm protectively around Winry. Not wanting to let go as he leaned down to her ear and whispered gently, "I Love you," Winry smiled back.

"I love you more," Ed took heed of the challenge, but stopped as Al was willing to share this with the towns people.

Ed leaned down and kissed Winry gently. The kiss grew more passionately as the two entered the room. "I think you should be aware of kids under 13 in the room at this time. I understand that you two love each other. Maybe show such affection some other time tonight." Ed was frustrated of being interrupted for showing affection. It's okay. He can make up for it tonight.

* * *

The whistle of the Ed's train sounded as Ed separated his passionate kiss from Winry. He didn't want to leave her. But he had to. He kissed her again and jumped on the train and pulled Winry up and leaned in to whisper gentle words of farewell. "Wait for me." Winry smiled.

"I will." Ed kissed her one last time before he said his good-byes to the delicate, beautiful blonde before him that he loved so much.

His train left. He was gone out of her beloved sight again. She walked back to the house alone. This time to hear what sounded like an explosion.

* * *

Winry raced back to see missiles from a foreign army, destroying her home. Tears flowed down her soft cheeks as everything she knew is being destroyed. Taken away by those inhumane men. She raced back to see the house in perfect condition only with her family standing outside. They needed to leave from there. They had too. Leaving Risembool. A beautiful place that they were born from. They were leaving it now. They all turned at the top of the hill that connects to just east of the beautiful rural land scape. They were all ready to leave. The only one and only thing standing in their way. Was the explosion that caused each of their sight to fade into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Author's note: Sorry I'm a bit late. School has me busy. I know it's short, but it's the quality, not the quantity. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too mushy. I was hoping for it to be at least cute....ANYWAYS!!!!**

** Word of the Day: Onomatopoeia...try say that ten times fast LOL you don't have too...I'm just bored :P and yes i learned how to use the bar thing that seperates paragraphs of different time periods in the story. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hirumo Arakawa does.**

**Chapter 5**

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Why do I here bombs? Am I going insane?_ Winy opened her nice blue eyes to see chaos. Risembool in ruins. Screams and the scent of blood filled the air thick. So thick Winry could hardly breathe. Looking up she saw someone holding back what looked like a piece of wall. Golden hair and eyes turned to look at her with loving, hurt, and very concerned expression that made her want to cry. "EDWARD!" He transmuted four walls, then knelt down beside her.

He then brought her in his arms. Kissing her. Loving her. On the verge of crying. "Sorry. Never again will I let them hurt you." Edward whispered in her ear.

He did not dare let her go. At least until they heard familiar voices calling their names. "Ed! Winry! Are you guys okay?!" Al and Autumn ran over the the walls as Ed let them crumble to the unfair earth.

"Winry we need to leave Risembool." Ed soothing her in his arms.

She nodded in response and soon Pinako, Autumn, Al, Den, Ed, and Winry were following the river that called back childhood memories. They were leaving the town where they were born. Where Ed and Al's search for the Philosophers Stone began. Where Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother from the warm arms of god. They left and were on their way to a small town that was untouched by the wretched men and women that took their home away.

The hut they were sheltering in was small but protective. Ed and Winry in each others arms. Ed kissing and embracing Winry every chance he had. Daring anyone to oppose. Winry kissed him back, showing as much love as he showed her. Al was holding a crying Autumn in his arms. Once in a while she would reach up and kiss him on the cheek. Al would also return the favor when she did so. Everyone was scared of being separated for life from the one they loved.

The sun rested for the night as Winry slept with Ed holding her. Al and Autumn were cuddling. And Pinako slept with Den snuggled up beside her. There was peace. When the night reached its end, Winry woke to see Ed was gone. He had left a letter for everyone to read.

Pinako wanted everyone to hear hers first and Winry last. Knowing Winry's letter would probably make everyone cry.

_Dear Aunt Pinako,_

_Thank you. You have done so much for me and Al. You took us in when our mother died. Put up with us even though we broke the taboo and acted selfishly. You still cared and worried for us. No matter how many times I made Winry cry. I know she will cry when I'm gone. Forgive me. I will be back. See you soon._

_From,_

_Ed_

_Dear Autumn,_

_I have only known you for so long. Yet, I look to you as another little sibling that I feel I need to protect. I know your strong. You remind me of me when I was a young Alchemist. You are loved. Even though you felt alone and unloved when your father committed that awful crime of hurting you. Be strong and you're not alone. You have a family now._

_From your big brother,_

_Ed_

_Dear Al,_

_Sorry I did not take you with me. We were always together when we searched for the Philosopher's Stone. You can still come with me, and end this awful war. Meet me a few miles north of here. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Ed_

_Dear Winry._

_Be strong for me. Forgive me for letting them hurt you. I promise never again will I let them harm you the way they did. They will regret it. I will be back. Wait for me. I love you. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Ed_

_P.S: I will always love you._

Winry eyes spilled tears. _I love you too. _Thought she.

For Winry waiting was scary. She worried and loved Ed so much. Waiting for her was terrifying this time. Waiting to know if he will come back and embrace her with his warm, loving smile. Or will they take him away from her. Waiting was scary. But she will wait for him. She will gather her courage and lose her fear.

**Author's Notes: Well that's the end cause I really wanna get started on this other idea I had. And I felt it best to end it this way. If you like it, or hate it, please review. Hoped you enjoyed it!!The story in general. **

**Word of the Day: Love**

**It makes your heart warm and fuzzy. Especially fanfics about your favorite pairings. **


End file.
